Conventionally, a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus includes a gradient coil configured to generate gradient magnetic fields in an image taking space in which a subject serving as an image taking target is placed. Generally speaking, such a gradient coil includes conductor patterns formed by using copper, as conductive members that form the coil.